<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 for 7 by MarkieWay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688967">7 for 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay'>MarkieWay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, I still love OT7, I'm Sorry, M/M, i tried to add some fluff, it gets sadder when you think about it, it’s a sad one, key word: TRIED, markson angst, mention of other groups, old man JYP is here sorry, what is my brain doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do this, I can’t hold it in any longer.”</p><p>It was always ‘seven or nothing’ and ‘seven or never’ until it wasn’t anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB &amp; Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan &amp; Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 for 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am bad at summaries. And tagging. I’m going to stop doing that eventually.</p><p>I am also bad at titles and this was the only thing I could think of, also because I’m in my feelings and was listening to ‘Face’.</p><p>It’s 5K words, the longest piece of writing on AO3 I’ve written yet. Please give it a chance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every comeback hitting harder, the current one was probably one of the most challenging by far. It was another day of hard work when it all came crashing down. Filming dance practice videos for the fans proved to be difficult all the time, whether it be part switched or costumes, since all of it was done in a day. Their bodies grew tired, the members having to deal with the sharp choreography multiple times, frustrated by any mistakes, as they practiced and practiced.</p><p>Between the break and as the cameras were off, the members rested in any way they could. Some of them still had energy, choosing to spend their time messing around with each other, while others lay down and went on their phones doing menial things. One member, Mark, was sitting alone, his face screwed in a way that no one dared invade his space. His anger had festered throughout the day, yelling at the mistakes others made and getting incredibly worked up at his own. Usually, Mark wasn’t like that. People tended to hold the belief that the eldest member was a chill dude with a temper that could generally be controlled, not something that they’d have to worry about. Though it was not what people would describe his usual antics as, his erratic behaviour had developed over the month and his mood had deteriorated, his personality becoming that of someone waiting to explode.</p><p>Other groups and their members had been talking about something being wrong with Mark. He wasn’t his usual self for at least a month now and that was what everybody had noticed, their social circles included. Every artist, past and current, under their company was talking about it. The eldest’s friends in the industry had reached out to the other members, voicing their concern. Rumours spread across groups as the GOT7 members were approached by the likes of BTOB, MONSTA X, EXO, KARD, Red Velvet, Blackpink, the list endless. With the spread of worry, the members didn’t know what to do, they didn’t know how to respond to their other friends. Thankfully, it had yet to reach the media but there’s no telling when it could.</p><p>That was why the other members felt the eldest needing some time on his own, time to get a hold of his thoughts and relax. Though deep inside they had each wanted to mess around together as seven like they normally did, it wasn’t the right moment and respecting the eldest, the quietened down. Normally, when one of them was feeling off, depending on the person, they’d either let them cool down alone or provide bodily comfort in hugs though the latter could not be applied in such a tense situation.</p><p>Abruptly getting up, his footsteps loud as he stomped, Mark stood in the middle of the room. He had his hands in his hair, gripping tightly onto the strands as he rubbed at his scalp. Careful eyes followed the steps he took, hesitant as to whether or not they should approach the man. Shaking his head and moving his tense body, he shouted as he broke down, “I can’t do this, I can’t hold it in any longer. It’s too stressful.”</p><p>It was all too much to take in. His members watched in shock as it all happened before their very eyes, unable to comprehend what was actually going on. Suddenly, he grabbed one of the free chairs, held it up high and threw it against the empty space of the wall. The crashing sound boomed, so loud everyone in the room flinched at the man watching as it broke apart. Obliterated into a mess of pieces, parts of the chair flew about and around the room. Heavy breathing and panting, Mark shifted his gaze around, scouring the room until his gaze was fixed on the members speaking directly to them as he let out the horrid words, “I’m going back to America.”</p><p>Turning at lightning speed, he stormed out, slamming the door behind him as he left the practice room. The room fell to silence. Everyone was in shock as they took in the sight before them. Mark, one of the most respectful people in the company, smashed equipment and left. Confusion sprung to all the members and staff, that was certainly an abnormal thing, so wild it was unbelievable yet all too real at the remaining pieces of broken furniture. In an attempt to follow him, Jackson stepped forward but an arm wrapped around his own prevented him from doing so as Jinyoung held him back, telling the other to give Mark some space. None of them could believe any of it was real. It was like a bad dream; Jaebeom pinched himself, trying to bring him to a reality where he hadn’t seen what had just happened. There’s no way that was real, no way. Mark couldn’t just do or say stuff like that and leave, he just couldn’t. </p><p>Meanwhile, Bambam had taken upon it to distract himself by cleaning the mess the eldest had left behind. He gathered all the bits and bobs of the broken chair, surprised at how many pieces it had been obliterated to though he shouldn’t have really since he had seen the result of Mark’s anger first hand. It was the same for Youngjae, finally comprehending the seriousness of the situation as he was reminded of another time he’d witnessed the eldest lose his cool. Though it had been a long while since Mark punched and broke the air conditioning of a company car, the two situations could not be compared.</p><p>Almost half an hour later, as they all gathered on the couch, required to continue filming and make a made up excuse for the absence of the eldest, the members had received texts to their phones, the sound chiming in sync at the mass texts. They were from Mark.</p><p>‘I’m leaving the group.’</p><p>‘I’ve thought about it a lot, believe me, and I’ve made this decision that I’ll hope you all respect.’</p><p>Erupting in protest, the members couldn’t help their shouts as the maknae read the messages aloud, letting the managers and staff know of the trouble that bloomed. This couldn’t be happening, no way in hell, the thoughts ran through their minds, Jackson and Jaebeom screaming more than the others, recklessly stomping about as they attempted to run to the man who could decide such things. Held back by the younger members, the two growled and snarled, the leader completely losing his cool. It wasn’t a time to act reasonably or responsibly when one of the members thought of quitting, not at all. Considering his position as the team leader, Jaebeom felt like a failure; he couldn’t help his comember when he knew his same age friend was struggling, at least, not enough anyway. Though he tried to offer his support with pats on the back and small smiles here and there, even trying to privately talk with the American man, every attempt had been unsuccessful. Running his fingers through his hair and crouching down, he held his head in his hands, unable to face the others at the prospect of being a horrible leader and friend.</p><p>Realising the depth of the situation, Jinyoung walked over to a corner and buried his head between the edge of the wall, tears forming. Accompanied by Bambam who whispered something to him, he nodded his head, drying his tears as he whispered, “It’s too real.” He held onto the younger’s neck as he tried to gain comfort and cover the puffiness of his eyes, trying to make himself presentable to the group as the youngest of the hyung line seemed to be more collected than his older members.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yugyeom and Youngjae had used their combined strength to keep the Hong Kong native from escaping the room and running away to find the man who’d given such heartbreaking news. A blubbering mess of tears and words, Jackson eventually broke down, pulling himself out of the younger members’ arms. “He should talk to us, he can’t just leave with a text!” He pleaded at the others, begging them to just give him a chance and let him follow the eldest. The members could sympathise with the rapper, being close to Mark since the very day the younger had joined the company, and they knew he took it the hardest, not able to fully express himself.</p><p>In truth, Jackson had wanted to yell and scream and throw things about just like the older had done earlier but worse. He so desperately longed to go after Mark, talk some sense into him and drag the older back. To him, Mark Tuan wasn’t just a comember and friend; Mark was his boyfriend. It had been him who went home with the older on occasion as he slept beside the man, not knowing the extent of his explosive thoughts. It had been him who spent his free time cuddled with the older on the couch, resting against the steady beating heart without realising exactly what was going on inside. Aware of the environment he was in, he couldn’t say everything he wanted to and that made him go all the more insane. Had it not been for the various members of staff, he would have filled with rage or cried like a child without candy, he didn’t know which since he’d already lost his self control. He needed to find Mark. Maybe they could have a talk and the eldest could realise he belonged with the group, nowhere else but with the group and with him. It was where they were meant to be in life, side by side.</p><p> </p><p>A while later, the remaining members settled near the couch, cooling down and trying to control their emotions. With a knock on the door, JYP let himself in, his expression grim as he walked towards the group. It was clear he knew what was happening and he clearly wasn’t pleased. His posture held firm, standing tall in front of the company employees, he prepared to tell the news he wished he wouldn’t. “As you probably already know, Mark has decided to leave the group. He met with me earlier and he is adamant on his choice.”</p><p>“I’d like to respect his wishes.” The head of the company paused, his voice going soft in sympathy, “But we all know how much of a valued member he is to the team and as the boss, I’d like to see you all in the meeting room upstairs for a sit down with Mark in an hour.”</p><p>“I do hope you’ll convince him otherwise.” PD-nim finished off with a ray of hope, leaving the remaining members on edge as he walked away. They did - they really did want to convince Mark to stay - they would do it, no matter how long it took.</p><p>Advised to go to the cafeteria in the meantime, the remaining members made their way up, using it as a space to clear their heads as they refuelled themselves with food. They sat together in silence, playing with the meals they ordered, not at all hungry in their minds but their stomachs growling. In the time between then and the dreadful meeting, both Jackson and Jaebeom tried to call the eldest, text, leave voicemails, just whatever but the man hadn’t replied to anything. Though the other members were slumped, the older two remained determined on making sure Mark stayed with them. There were seven or nothing, seven or never. Life as GOT7 without all seven members was not something they wanted to experience, especially not with Mark. He was the most supportive of them all, always helping in any way he could think of whether it be promoting an individual member’s work, going to a solo fan meeting or holding their hands from the bottom as they cheered together before every stage or event. He was always there for them, the least they could do was help him through a difficult time.</p><p>In their guilt, the members thought they should have given as much as they had gotten from the older, a level of support to match the eldest in his line of work. They thought about how even though they wore the XCIII merchandise, they hadn’t promoted his solo fan meetings or rising career in China as a soloist as much as they had with the others. Mark had already released two singles, sold out his fan meeting in under a minute but they hadn’t let it be known that they were proud of him. Maybe that’s what was eating him away. Had he not felt loved by them? Surely he knew that though he hadn’t talked about it much, they were always happy for him and the recognition he got.</p><p>Ten minutes before the dreaded meeting, they’d been texted the exact location and raced out of the cafeteria, desperate to meet their eldest member and beg him to rethink his decision. Once they were outside the room, they huddled together, taking deep breaths in and out and comforting each other as they held themselves tightly together. Jinyoung took hold of the door handle with a firm grasp, turning back to face his members and opening it after receiving a few gentle nods. As they filed into the room, they noticed no one was there. Confused they looked around, standing at the back as they asked each other where everybody could be.</p><p>All of a sudden, the side doors slammed open, a figure walking to the centre of the room. It was Mark. His outfit changed into a black shirt and black jeans, he crossed his arms as he looked at the others with a stern expression. Letting his arms fall to his side and revealing the bold lettering of ‘BOSS’ on his shirt, he smiled. Stifling his laughter as he spoke, he let out the words, “I am the boss.”</p><p>The room erupted with laughter as Jinyoung and the maknae line joined, staff members popping their heads out from the now open doors as Jaebeom and Jackson were left stunned. Not knowing what was going on, they looked at each other in confusion. Had everyone at the company gone insane?</p><p>Noticing the two and their confusion, Mark revealed, pointing to the corners in the room, “Say hello to the hidden cameras, Jaebeom and Jackson!”</p><p>It was then that the two noticed the new cameras placed on them and the film crew outside, the other members laughing at them and Mark falling to the floor as he tumbled over full of giggles.</p><p>About a month back or so, Mark and Jinyoung had been hanging out for lunch, just the two of them, in between practice. The others had opted for fried chicken while Jinyoung wanted sashimi and not wanting to go alone, was accompanied by the eldest hyung.</p><p>“Hey, remember when we did GOT7ing?” Jinyoung brought up as he played with his food, a bright smile stretching over his face as he was hit by an amazing idea that could make life much funnier.</p><p>Sceptic at the younger’s excitement, Mark replied slowly, unsure of where the conversation was heading, “Yeah, what about it?”</p><p>“Well I was watching the videos and the extra footage.” Jinyoung paused. “Wouldn’t it be so funny if we did that hidden camera prank we were planning back then?” His eyes lit up, no really, they lit like a candle in the dark.</p><p>Recalling what their ideas had led them to, Mark remembered that prank they had never done, that one where he pretended to leave the group and tried to confirm if they were on the same page, “On Jaebeom and Jackson?” Oh, that would be a cruel thing to do.</p><p>“Yeah!” The younger’s eyes had widened in excitement. “We haven’t done one in so long.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Mark hesitated, not wanting to cause any kind of hurt to the two. Besides, it had been so long since they’d done such a thing. As he thought about it more and more, influenced by the younger’s conniving ways, he thought, “Wouldn’t they catch on?” Reasonably speaking, their talk had been aired on an international platform and the two intended victims had already watched the segment. Back then, they had protested and shouted at the others for being so excited about the idea. It wouldn’t be a fun prank if the victims knew they were targeted.</p><p>Then again, neither Jaebeom nor Jackson were known for having a sharp memory, quite the opposite in fact.</p><p>“No way, it’s been four years.” Jinyoung was right, it had been four years and since none of them had usually gone back to watch the show, it did have potential to work successfully.</p><p>As Mark accepted the proposition, they hoped to get the maknae line and other artists involved in their elaborate scheme, both sly foxes setting the plan in motion as they reached out to their social circles. In order to succeed, they’d accomplished a new level of threatening to their maknaes and bribery to their friends as they begged the people involved to not let the plan fall through. Though they ended up sacrificing a lot, they knew it would be worth it at the end, capturing the faces of their victims as they finally revealed the hidden cameras and replayed the moments.</p><p>It had been a long while since the seven of them were involved in a hidden camera prank, the victim usually being Yugyeom. Once the maknae line found out, their eagerness was scary and wild, the youngest laughing crazily, happy that he wouldn’t be the victim anymore. In a minor moment, Bambam had muttered about how angry Jackson would be but his chaos driven mind had rid him of such thoughts, excitement growing at the thought of another hidden camera prank after so long. Pulling all the strings they could and contacting their trusted friends to get even the JYP employees involved, the pranksters kept everything well hidden, avoiding any leakage to the media or to the victims. It would be their biggest success yet.</p><p>They’d set the date, one that would make the most sense, fit into their schedule and would allow easier access for cameras. Everything would be easily recorded. When the two victims thought the cameras were off during their break, it wasn’t. The film crew had captured every moment from when the eldest was sitting alone until JYP had left, focused on Jaebeom and Jackson at all times. To get their actual boss to play a role in the plan required little effort, the man approving of the opportunity to provide one of the high ranking channels exclusive content and making money off of it. In the time that Mark had marched off, he met the boss in the meeting room and had everything set up, going over the lines and confirming everything was on track. He only had to rely on the others to not give it away, watching the practice room from a monitor.</p><p>In all honesty, Jinyoung knew he was the actor of the group but everything felt so genuine, so full of raw emotion that he had forgotten it was just another scene in front of the cameras. It was when he had felt a teardrop that he realised he hadn’t reminded himself of it being a prank. At a point, he actually thought Mark would leave and before he remembered the eldest wouldn’t do that, he’d been comforted by one of their youngest. He felt bad for the intended victims then, knowing that the slight moment he had was on a larger scale for them and could only hope they would be forgiving. Though, spending years with Jackson Wang, he didn’t think that was too likely but maybe he could sweet talk Jaebeom.</p><p>As they told of the tale of how such an elaborate plan came to be, the film crew eventually switched off the cameras and left, giving the room to the seven members. Looking at the hidden camera victims, Mark sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and bit down on his lip as he waited for them to react to their revelation. All the pranksters eyed Jaebeom and Jackson, eager to see their true reactions now that they were free from the camera and they’d been told the whole truth. To be honest, the pranksters were quite nervous now that everything had been revealed, the two could maybe never forgive them since it was admittedly cruel of them to do so.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me ever again.” Jackson spoke his harsh words before storming off, away from his members and away from the watchful eyes of the company. Well, that certainly wasn’t what they had wanted. The Hong Kong native had looked directly into Mark’s eyes as he spoke, his bitter tone ripping through the eldest as he walked away.</p><p>Following him out immediately, Mark found the younger a stairwell below, crumpled against the wall with his head buried between his curled up knees. Leaning down beside him, Mark rubbed Jackson’s back as he whispered softly, “Are you okay?”</p><p>As the younger looked up at him, Mark could see his puffy, red eyes and the salted tears streaming down his cheeks. Guess not. With his hands rested on either side of Jackson’s face, he gently wiped the tears with his thumbs. “Hey, hey, why are you crying?” He didn’t think a prank would lead to such consequences; he hated it. Had he made Jackson cry? He’d hate himself for that if he did.</p><p>“Why am I crying?” Jackson repeated, staring at him as though it was the most scandalous news of the century. “I have been worried sick about you and it’s all been a prank!” The Hong Kong native glared at him as he pulled the hands away from his face, holding onto them above his knees.</p><p>It was true. For the past month, Jackson felt like he’d been walking on eggshells around the older and though he tried to get Mark to open up to him, the other had always changed the topic. Sometimes, the older remained stiff and stoic even when it was just the two of them to which Jackson would interlock their fingers and sit in silence, attempting to provide small comforts. He would move heaven and earth to make his boyfriend go back to his normal self but it all imploded that day, seeing those awful text messages. At that moment, he thought his efforts had run aground, that he hadn’t properly done his part as a friend, boyfriend or comember. No matter what happened, he never wanted his partner to leave the group, it would have gone against everything right in the world. Mark belonged to GOT7 and that was that.</p><p>His voice was soft and apologetic as the older whispered back, squeezing the hands in his, “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to make you cry.” Recalling the scene from earlier, Jackson breaking down and all, Mark regretted his actions, it hadn’t been his intention at all to hurt his friends.</p><p>“I don’t even know if I’m angry or relieved.” Jackson was mad at him for pulling such a cruel prank though happy that the threat of leaving the group wasn’t real but he didn’t know which emotion to hold on to. “How could you do something like this?” It was too horrid and wicked to do such a thing, he couldn’t believe it had actually been done. He talked and talked, hiccuping half the way as he explained the fear that crept inside him. Jackson didn’t know what he’d do if his boyfriend left, not only the group but him, and went halfway across the world. He didn’t want to know what moments in life would be without Mark. Letting everything out, his vision blurred as the load of salted tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>With his legs stretched out and his back against the wall, Mark positioned the younger’s legs over his as his own arms snaked around Jackson’s waist, holding the other in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry it’s been so hard on you.” He tucked the younger into the crook of his neck as he rubbed Jackson’s back, leaning on the younger’s head and enveloping him in a hug.</p><p>Small and vulnerable against the older, Jackson let himself shed his tears, releasing the strong emotions he’d felt throughout the day while the other stroked him gently and held him tight against his chest. “I promise to never do something like this ever again and you too.” Mark kissed the crown of Jackson’s forehead, turning the younger to face him, his words full of sincerity.</p><p>Kissing the younger’s tears away, Mark cupped the other’s face in his hands, gently stroking the cheeks with his thumbs. He kissed all over, from the chin to the nose to the forehead and behind the ears, smiling as he did. Eventually, the younger giggled slightly as the tickle on his face. They stayed like that for some time, comforted by the closeness of their bodies in the secluded space after an energy draining day. Apologetic, Mark continued whispering assurances to the younger, making sure he knew that Mark was with them until the end and that none of the earlier events had been real. He was happy with GOT7, happy with Jackson. No matter how long it took, Mark wouldn’t stop his sweet words until he could finally bring a smile to his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>As Jackson calmed, he lifted his head, grabbing a hold of the older’s hands and planted a sweet peck on his lips. Pulling away, Jackson pleaded with the other, “Promise me you won’t leave the group?” Receiving a nod, he straddled the older, pressing their lips back together in satisfaction of the answer. He smiled into the kiss, feeling the older’s warmth and snaking his arms around Mark’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Walking back to the meeting room, Mark tightly held on to the younger’s hands, interlocking their fingers and smiling at Jackson every few seconds, assuring him once again that it was just a prank. Once the seven were all together in the room, the atmosphere became one of great accomplishment for five, peaceful for one and a little tense for another. The five had been waiting for the couple, unsure if they could leave knowing everything was not settled between them all, a mix of emotions running through each of them. Something had to be done.</p><p>Peeking round to their leader, Mark stood closer beside his member, wanting to make sure the other victim of the prank was also alright, “Hey, Jaebeom, are we good?”</p><p>As Jaebeom rubbed the back of his neck, he chuckled nervously, tutting and shaking his head as he thought of what he could say, eventually sticking with, “You’re too good at acting.” That, they could not deny. Knowing Mark wanted to delve into the acting industry, the other members nodded in agreement. What they had seen that day had been so real, even for the ones who knew it was all fake.</p><p>Pulling his same age friend in for a hug, Mark whispered as he held onto the other in a tight embrace, “You’re a great leader, Jaebeom-ah, the best leader and the best friend, don’t forget that.” Remembering the scene he’d watched from the monitor, he comforted his friend, understanding the leader’s silent woes.</p><p>“Just to clarify, I love you guys and I love GOT7.” His tone loud and clear, Mark made an announcement that rest assured, they were stuck with him for life, “I’m not leaving unless you all want me to.” Well, that would never happen.</p><p>Joining together for a group hug, the team held one another close, their heads knocking together and leaving as their hearts raced, a stream of happiness racing around them as the day came to an end. Heading out together, they all opted to go for dinner to wind down, sneaking out the back door of the company arm in arm to their own vehicles.</p><p> </p><p>Once the footage was aired in a short, documentary style, hour long video making way for a new season of GOT7ing, Jackson had spent the whole day glaring at Mark, reminded of the time that took him through an emotional rollercoaster. Throughout the day, he’d been tagged on social media and refused to go online or turn on the television, not wanting to feel the pain of that dreadful day ever again. To make it up to the younger, Mark showered him in kisses, left and right and all over, cuddling the other so tight to his chest that Jackson would understand they could never part.</p><p>Despite their initial protest, JYP had aired the entire footage, cutting out a few bits here and there, thinking it would cause a stir in the world of social media and it did. The company had kept the clips of the members breaking down, the attention falling largely on the hyung line and all. Ahgases around the world had joked about the prank for months, teasing the members at fan meetings and making memes out of it like they normally did, not realising how badly the team had been affected by it. Though they could share slight jokes about it, such as the trilogy of Bambam cleaning up while the others fought, it wasn’t something they generally liked talking about.</p><p>In his own way, Jackson constantly voiced his appreciation for the older since that day, feeling guilty from the thoughts back then even though Mark had assured him that wasn’t how he felt. He started wearing more of the XCIII merch around the older and praising his voice in the Chinese solo songs, paying extra attention to the eldest even more so than usual. They’d become a sickly sweet couple after that and neither could deny how much they enjoyed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehehe, how’d you feel about this? I watched the extra scenes of GOT7ing (I miss that show it needs a comeback) and this was in my thoughts for a while before I actually wrote it down.</p><p>https://youtu.be/wpe1ZS_v9Xk (This video)!</p><p>Was it good? Was it bad? Should I leave AO3 and never come back or would you be interested in other angst, but heavier? I feel like when I was writing this I input my own thoughts on life, you know, those moments where you’re just feeling so low.</p><p>But the boys are coming back in a few days and that’s something too look forward to! The song teasers sound good right? I’m really happy that at least some of the boys got to be involved in the music making and I hope all seven get to do that on a full album, I miss Markson Lyricists. And Bambam, it’s been almost a year.</p><p>I plan to upload another heavier angst fic but only when the gap between my word count and hit count gets smaller. I don’t know why, my mind just thinks that’s reasonable.</p><p>Please leave kudos and comments, tell me what you think! I need feedback to improve and I want to be a better writer as I explore different tropes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>